summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Keina
Keina is a playable character in the Summon Night series, making her first appearance in Summon Night 2 and making a cameo in Summon Night 3. She also appears in some light novels in CD dramas. Personality Before losing her memory she was a very serious and quiet person. She didn’t like to be involved with other people, especially men. This is because of her position as a shrine maiden, she was to be a woman to serve only to the gods. This all changed in Lyndbaum: Now she was a cheerful personality and is very positive, even in difficult situations. She likes to take care of others and is always trying her best to be reliable, even trying to act as a big sister for the main character. She is responsible to put an end to Forte's stupid jokes, always doing “tsukomis”(or just punching him) and takes care so he never goes too far. Background She was a shrine maiden in Silturn. She was very concerned for her little sister Kaina that was summoned to Lyndbaum to be one of the Elgo guardians, so she plead for one of the deities of her world to be reunited with her sister, this resulted in her being transported to Lyndbaum with her memories taken as a price. She got very scared in a state where everything – even herself - was unknown and made her fall in despair. Later she was found unconscious in a forest glade by Forte, who took care of her and showed her who to live in that world. Forte made her laugh again and was the reason she was alive, she was deeply in love but was to scared of being rejected by him and losing her reason to live. That is why she tries to hide her feeling by acting as a “though woman”. Like this she can always be by Forte’s side as her partner in the mercenary business. Development Summon Night 2 Keina and Forte met the protagonist for the first time during a bounty hunting and they become allies in no time. She and Forte were on a journey to restore her memories by meeting a saint with mysterious powers and since the party was going to the same village they decide to travel together. If the player is using Hasaha as a beast partner, she will give a hint about Keina’s origins by saying she wears a very special set of clothes from Silturn, giving her new hope. The party reached Lendora to find the saint but the village was attacked by a group of Black Knights, they had to escape to Zeram with the saint Amer and protect her. During this time it was made clear that Amer’s powers of cure function in a way that can’t bring back lost memories, but Keina doesn’t seems to care much. Later events would lead the group to fight in a war against Degrea and later demons. It’s when she finally is reunited with her little sister Kaina, however, not even this work as a trigger to bring her memories back, Keina feels awkward being next to her sister and later she reveals that it’s because she is not actually concerned by her amnesia since she is already very happy with the life she was having together with Forte. This made Kaina feels a little lonely but she let it go since she had never seem her big sister so happy before. In her ending Magna tries to confess his love for her, but before that he asks her how she feels about Forte, she tries to change the subject but she soon notice how serious Magna was. Keina teels she loves Forte, therefore could not return Magna’s feelings. She apologizes but Magna gives his blessing by saying that they will form a great couple. Keina helps to defeat Melgitos and later continues traveling with Forte, she would later pay a visit to the Oni Valley – the place her little sister protects, where many creatures from Silturn live. Summon Night 2 ~ My one and only Prince Forte goes to Zeram to participate in a royal tournament. Rumors goes that the prize would be the Saint Kingdom princess hand in marriage. This makes Keina extremely angry and she even gets depressed while drunk. She was so desperate that she accept Paffel offer to fight in the tournament for the Yellow Faction. She ironically has the same stupid idea as Forte in using a mask that hardly cancels her identity (in her case, an Oni mask) while attending by the name “Sword Maiden of the Oni path” (鬼道の剣女, onidou no kennyo). Just like Forte, she wasn’t trying to disguise at all, she wanted to appeal to him. Before the finals, she confronts him but he explains it’s just a misunderstanding, since he would never want to marry his own sister. He just wanted to protect the princess from marrying someone she doesn’t love while helping Shamrock fulfill his dream. It’s when Forte goes to fight his own father, the king Sufort. Forte is losing the battle but Keina tries to protect him saying she would happily die for him. The king made the two unconscious and they stay together lying on the ground. Summon Night 3 She travels with the party to the Forsaken Island, where they fight against Melgitos trying to restore himself. Summon Night 2 ~ The Piece From That Day She fights alongside Forte again when the two go help Amer to rebuild her village but are suddenly attacked by Geils and a Amer look alike, During this battle she uses a new technique she claims it's capable of killing anything with no more than one arrow shot. Trivia *In the “Summon Night 2 - Fan Guide Book” it is mentioned she has a older brother called “Hokuto”, any other information regarding this character is unknown. *During a certain dialogue in Summon Night 3, it is implied she and Forte are now officially a couple. *She seems a bit saddened by the fact that her little sister has bigger breasts. *She is one of the rare long range characters in the second game. *Keina is known to be one of the more versatile characters in the game, she is also strong in close range, has good magic power and has useful skills. *The fake name she uses in the tournament actually become one of her titles in the PSP version of Summon Night 3. *During Keina's character design creation, there was a very good reason for her to be flat chested: Kuroboshi Kouhaku says that big breasts would be too inconvenient when using a bow. Gallery SNCollection2-Keina.jpg|Keina in Summon Night Collection SN2-12.jpg|Keina & Kaina in a Promotional Art SN2-Keina2.jpg|SD Keina Category:Main Series Characters Category:Characters Category:Summon Night 2 Character